Queen of the Mirror World
by Meta Knight is the Very Best
Summary: SPOILERS TO KIRBY TRIPLE DELUXE What does Queen Sectonia have to do with the Mirror World? What happened to the Mirror World when Dark Mind was defeated? How did the Dimension Mirror appear after Queen Sectonia DX was defeated? Rated T for strong language and a bit of violence.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Ruler

"Shit!" yelled a deep voice from across the area. Shadow Kirby heard and ran over to who it was. It was Dark Meta Knight. He knew that his colored self was enjoying the peace over in the real world. He had been recovering from the battle with Kirby. He accidentally strained his fighting arm by banging on the Amazing Mirror. "Poyo…" Shadow Kirby said while fixing him up. DMK was unstable to go through the mirror again; the mirror wouldn't let him. "I want to hurt Meta Knight so badly to the point he can't move again! He was able to get out, but not me?!" DMK declared. He hated that "happy" version of him so much. Black Dedede was next them, listening to what DMK was stating.

It was a bit hard to live in the Mirror World. After Dark Mind was defeated, this world was VERY unbalanced. They were the last of many to survive. The area was a vast, barren place as usual, but there was a major difference. Everything had mirror cracks on them. The dimension was slowly getting destroyed and there was not a way to survive.

Through the mirror, the 3 creatures kept looking at Kirby having the time of his life. The real Meta Knight had been reading a book called _The History of Dream Land_. King Dedede had been ordering Waddle Dees around like toy soldiers. Suddenly, the mirror turned to another angle. The Mirror Worlders noticed someone else on the other side of the mirror. A tarantula with 6 arms and horns had gotten the mirror and started taking to another part of the Dream Land's sky.

* * *

The tarantula looked at the mirror one last time before going inside to a throne room. He turn to the door and looked inside. A huge wasp queen and her bug servants were talking about some important paper from the people of Floralia. "Queen Sectonia!" the tarantula cried. He bowed before he set the Amazing Mirror down. He stood back up to look at a very annoyed queen. "Taranza! What has taken you so long to get the Amazing Mirror? I have to go by my schedule!" Queen Sectonia yelled. "I'm so sorry! The Amazing Mirror was so heavy I almost dropped it!" Taranza answered, "Anyway, here is the Amazing Mirror." Taranza pushed up to her a Golden Mirror with Angel Wings on the top side and floated aside. The queen looked into the mirror to find a mirror glare with 3 people in gray and black.

* * *

The Mirror Worlders just stared at the pretty wasp queen. The dark knight's mouth moved, "What the hell does she want this mirror?!" "Maybe she wants to greet us?" the king said. "Poyo!" Shadow Kirby suggested. "Shade, that's a stupid retort. Just keep your mouth shut," DMK spoke, "I just hope she doesn't want us to be her servants to push around,"

* * *

Queen Sectonia stuck her gloved hand into the mirror. The mirror choked on it. Her hand was thrashed back with force. With her scepter she touched the mirror and the mirror allowed her in. Taranza followed behind, just to be safe. In front of the servant and queen were DMK, Black Dedede, and Shadow Kirby. "What do you want?!" DMK asked with a hint of fright to the queen. He wrapped his torn cape around Shadow Kirby as if to protect him. Black Dedede just stared with his pupil-less eyes. "I've come here to take over this dimension before it crumbles to nothing but an empty place," she replied with an icy stare, "Are you the only living creatures here?" "Duh, of course. Are you blind?" DMK answered with sarcasm. "Silence! How dare you defy to Queen of Floralia?!" Queen Sectonia seemed insulted. Black Dedede came up to the Queen and said, "I am Black King Dedede. I rule the Mirror World since Dark Mind was defeated. This is Dark Meta Knight and Shadow Kirby," he pointed to DMK and Shadow Kirby, " If you want to rule you must us a reason and what you would do here in the Mirror World," The queen smiled with an attitude. "I want to save this dimension before it destroys itself and to have you three help me take over Dream Land," she said quietly. She was a villain in a way… This was their chance to get revenge on those lazy Dream Landers. "We accept your ruling," Black Dedede replied.

Queen Sectonia's plan was perfect. All she had to do was let them do whatever they want and they'll be her back up plan if her other plan didn't work out. Now, all she had to do was gain their trust and affection. She was beautiful and charming; this would be so easy. The area where which the mirror was is now her throne room. What she didn't know was that 3 other people were watching her. She had her mirror self who had been created when she 1st walked in and 2 Taranzas, one being the mirror version, of course. They were all part of her plan. Now, she had to fix the Mirror World to gain their trust.

She gathered her 2 scepters together and used them to get rid of all the mirror cracks. Fixing the dimension came with a price, the dimension was feeding on her power. All her extra energy was being drained out. Where the energy went was very bad place. All the energy came to Queen Sectonia DX as you would call it. Queen Sectonia DX was her Mirror World counterpart. Taranza was watching from above as he wasn't supposed to be here and came to her rescue. "Queen Sectonia! Are you all right?!" Taranza asked worried. "You are not supposed to be here, Taranza! Leave right now!" yelled the weak queen. "I can't leave you here alone with these people! You should worry about yourself, too! I'm your servant and your mother wanted me of all people, to take care of you! Here, please take it," Taranza cried out. He gave her a maxium tomato. She ate it with sorrow. She wanted to fulfil her mother's dream of ruling everywhere. She had to gain these peoples' affection next. "Thank you, Taranza," she muttered under her breath. Taranza was her willing servant and had a very big crush her. She knew it very well.

She had sent Taranza on a mission to kidnap someone important to Kirby. He didn't. He followed her. He followed her into another dimension. ANOTHER DIMENSION. He loves her that much to follow her into another dimension. She needed to talk to him.

* * *

They noticed that Queen Sectonia was getting weaker to help this world. "Well, what do think of her?" DMK asked. "Poyo! Po yo po!" Shadow Kirby babbled. "I think she's ok. I think we can trust her," Black Dedede answered. Black Dedede was as calm as ever. This wasn't un-normal as you may think. He was calm and quiet, but in combat, he was a monster.

Queen Sectonia overheard. She grinned with a bit of satisfaction. Her plan worked, and all she had to do was make sure that she was on their good side. This is where she would use her "beautiful, charming" looks would come into play. She first learned how to use them when her mother assigned her Taranza. Now, all she got from him was pure, consistent affection. She told her plan to Taranza and waited. She waited for a new day to come over this dimension.

* * *

"I think it's getting a bit late, I'm going to try to sleep," DMK yawned as he left the area and walked away to a small, broken building on the side. They usually slept together, this was because it was only them in this dimension. Wouldn't you get lonely? "Poyo!" Shadow Kirby cried trying to catch up to him. Black Dedede stayed for a while staring at Queen Sectonia who was with Taranza. They was been sitting down trying to get accustom to this new world. Queen Sectonia had her eyes closed while Taranza slept near her. Suddenly, Black Dedede got up and went to the small structure alone.

* * *

Once everyone got up, Queen Sectonia was gone. "I guess she didn't like this place so much," DMK assumed. "Poyo~!" Shadow Kirby exclaimed. "That's a stupid thought! She didn't leave because of that! Clear your mind, Shade!" shouted DMK moving his arms up and down. "Oh, she didn't leave permanently… She went to get a few things; she will be living here for a while," Taranza pointed out from the blue. DMK just gave him a weird look. "What do you mean "living here for a while"?" DMK asked. "She will stay for a while then go back to Floralia, but she would still rule the place," Taranza replied. "Oh really?" Black Dedede asked while giving a real dirty look, "If she leaves, the dimension for a long time the dimension will be destroyed with 3 living people in it!" "Please, do not worry yourself over that! She has a solution!" Taranza said while giving a half-hearted smile. He didn't know if she would have a solution; he just could've lied to 3 people who could kill him.

* * *

Queen Sectonia was having trouble on her own. She was back in her kingdom, but she needed a solution to her problems of the Mirror World draining her power. Suddenly, she had an idea. She could get NOVA to answer to her. 1 problem, though. She didn't rule space or anything like that. She would have to get NOVA herself.

She had some of her henchmen to find the Power Stars to call NOVA. This didn't take too long. It seems like someone had already tried to get these Power Stars, before. While in her castle, she found some flowers and butterflies. They looked so pretty, and she knew the Mirror World needed some. She took the flowers from the root and put them in a large pot. She would plant them near the Amazing Mirror. The Mirror World had too much darkness. This "real" world needed to know what it feels like to have darkness. The butterflies would follow the flowers naturally. She would know that obviously.

"NOVA! I command thee to come forward," the queen exclaimed. NOVA appeared to her and asked, "READY. - I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH…-". "My one wish is to make the Mirror World stable again without using my powers," she replied. "OK. - THE MIRROR WORLD IS NOW STABLE AGAIN…- …3 …2 …1 …GO! -" NOVA stated and disappeared. She went back to Planet Popstar.  
She gathered her flowers and the butterflies and went inside the Amazing Mirror.

* * *

DMK smiled for the 1st time in ages. "The dimension feels like it's been lifted from a terrible curse," he said happily. "Poyo yo!" Shadow Kirby smiled also. He liked seeing his friend smile again. Black Dedede still had the same expression on his face. Taranza was on the floor on his side. He already missed his queen.

Suddenly, the queen appeared before them. Queen Sectonia set the flowers down with the butterflies. Taranza hugged her. "Waahhh~! Sectonia-sama!" Taranza cried out with tears. He had a terrible habit of doing that and adding "-sama" and the end of her name. The Mirror Worlders just stared. Taranza stopped and wondered what she had brought into this realm. "What did you bring? Are these flowers? They smell so pretty!" he smiled while bring them up to his face. "I decided to bring flowers here to liven things up," she replied. She stepped near the Amazing Mirror with the large pot of flowers and brought out a shovel. She started digging and placing the flowers in around the Amazing Mirror. Flowers from red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet were being placed. The area looked color splashed compared to the flowers. They brought a charming aura to the Mirror Worlders that they didn't understand. They started to approach the queen and her flowers. "What are these plants?" DMK asked. "These are flowers, a pretty type of plant that loves to show its beauty," the queen replied with a full hearted smile. She took 3 flowers, one of red, yellow, and orange. She placed the red on DMK's armor. She gave the yellow flower to Shadow Kirby. She placed the orange flower on Black Dedede's hat (That's not his crown.). They decided to help her plant the flowers. Taranza watched as his queen's plans were being set. She was influencing them to like her. No. She wanted them to love her. Things would be better this way.

Every day since then, Shadow Kirby watched the butterflies around the flowers. The others talked and became friends. She knew that she liked them too much to keep them as mere servants. She was growing attached to them. This wasn't part of the plan. She didn't mind this, though. The sat around the mirror to watch Kirby and the others enjoy their "lazy" lifestyle. She knew that something was boiling up in Black Dedede as they watched. She knew what it was. He liked her, in a romantic way. Now this, was part of the plan. Black Dedede was pretty easy to read for emotions. DMK on the other hand, wasn't. He was a bit more distant than Black Dedede and Shadow Kirby. Even as their "real" world counterparts are the more "happy". These are the same people. These people just had more darkness in them and more negative feelings. They did have their share of differences, too. MK was quieter and kept more to himself. DMK says everything in his head, aloud. Black Dedede was quieter and was WAY smarter. Dedede was a bit more of a kind of yelling person who made very poor decisions. Shadow Kirby was smarter, but weaker. Kirby was a bit dumb, but was very strong.

While reflecting, Queen Sectonia was staring at the mirror to what the Dream Landers were doing. She saw Meta Knight alone in his room. He was a bit upset and teary-eyed. He had his large battleship destroyed for the one millionth time already. Won't people just leave his ship alone?! With Queen Sectonia, she started to laugh. "Is he teary-eyed over a battleship?" she asked, still laughing. "Yes, I find it retarded. He usually gets into crying mode every time it crashes. It keeps getting destroyed, and every time it gets fixed it gets destroyed again. I think he should learn to get over it and move on," DMK spoke with a look of disgust. They just had an agreement. He was open, talking about this topic. Did he truly not like a part of himself? They were like two parts of whole, but they don't want to be one. Why? Thoughts swam to Queen Sectonia faster than Sonic with the Bunny Hood. She didn't say anything, but she smiled.

* * *

_Do I like her? _DMK asked himself. He didn't like where this was going. He would never have a part of himself love no one. So, he decided not to be so talkative like he usually would be. He didn't want to like her; or vise versa. He turned to stare at her for a second. _She is so beautiful… She would ever like an ugly person like me… _he thought as he turned back. With the scar on his left eye, he was partially blind. He could still see fine with his right, but very blurry on the left. He wished he could see all her details with precision. Black Dedede had been acting all weird. He keeps blushing and fidgeting. He clearly likes her, too. _I have competition._ DMK hated this idea. He wished he never created this idea.

Her plan was working. She just knew it. Anyone who has such a dark past would totally not show they care. Taranza was just getting giggly eyes over her. He sighed; he would never win her heart. Shadow Kirby, however, was not interested and continued staring at the flowers that were soon to die; like her real trust. Shadow Kirby could just see right through the queen's violet eyes. He didn't say anything. As DMK would say, "That's stupid, shut up!"

BONUS

There was a reason no one went into the other parts of the Mirror World; there are corpses everywhere you turn. They didn't shatter. It was disturbing. They never went to any of those places again. Queen Sectonia's wish didn't help these corpses. They would just stay there to rot and die.

"Why don't you guys leave the area once and a while?" Taranza asked. The Mirror Worlders shuttered. "It's a nightmare in the Mirror World!" Black Dedede said trying not to hug Shadow Kirby. (Get it? XD) "What are you talking about?!" Taranza asked, knowing he wouldn't get a direct answer. "Take a look, poyo!" Shadow Kirby replied pointing to a mirror near them. Taranza stepped into the mirror to find corpses everywhere. As a tarantula, a symbol that death is near, he didn't take it too well. "KYAAAA!" he screamed his horns off and ran back to the other side. He hugged Queen Sectonia so hard she thought she would die. "GET OFF ME, TARANZA!" she yelled as she was getting squished. "Waahhh! I'm so sorry, Sectonia-sama!" he wailed his eyes out and let go, "That was more scary than seeing 02 killing people 1 by 1!" "Shhh! You'll be heard by their souls," the queen said quietly, just to scare the pants of him as she patted his head. He fell to the ground and started sobbing.

* * *

Please R & R! I've improved my writing since "Kirby gone WRONG" with a real plot and story line. My school year has kind of ended; I've improved and looked over it many times. There shouldn't be very many mistakes. I really hope you will continue to read it. I might re-write "Kirby gone WRONG". I went over a lot in this chapter, but all the chapters will be like this. I do have a lot to write. Enjoy! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Flashbacks and a New Servant

The Mirror Worlders just sat there. They just sat there looking at the Dimension Mirror as their source of entertainment. They watched everything and everyone from Dream Land. It was boring for Queen Sectonia. She sat there looking at the mirror hoping something would happen. Taranza was there just listening to the other side of the mirror that would be peaceful as long if there wasn't trouble. The mirror just showed the real copies' activities. They were pretty boring. This place is boring. "Vhat iv Ve tolk vith accents?" Taranza said trying to lighten up the mood. "No," Dark Meta Knight replied automatically. "Uh… Very well then…" Taranza spoke nervously. Shadow Dedede gave a weird look at Taranza as if to say _what the hell was that? _Taranza laughed anxiously. The queen laughed. "Sure! Why don't we?" she randomly said while doing some kind of weird, confident anime girl pose. "No, it reminds me of my idiotic counterpart," Dark Meta Knight responded. "Oh," she quit doing the pose and sat near them. "So, is this mostly all you guys do?" the queen asked. "Poyo!" Shadow Kirby answered. He was still apparently playing with the flowers. "If you want something to do, why don't you go to the other parts of the Mirror World?" Dark Meta Knight suggested. Taranza stopped and gave Queen Sectonia teary-eyes. "No… Please, no…" he whispered. "Fine. I have an idea! Why don't we leave the Mirror World entirely?!" she happily said. Dark Meta Knight just gave her a really sad look. "I can't leave, I'm too unstable to go through. The Mirror won't let me!" Dark Meta Knight really wanted to be someone else right about now. At that moment he flickered like a broken TV screen. "Then why don't I bring more stuff from the Real World here?" she asked. "Poyo! Poyo poy!" Shadow Kirby shouted happily. "That's very nice of you…" Dark Meta Knight responded while looking away. She knew something was up with him.

* * *

She left the Dimension Mirror as soon as possible. She wandered the Real World as all of her people cheered for her return, but not for long. She flew over some clouds past Floralia. She went into Dream Land for some "special" food items. She was bigger than most people and scared the crap out of some; she never left Floralia, so people never saw her. She brought another large basket and put lots and lots of stuff in it. She pity those Mirror Worlders and their way of living. Later, she had gotten through the Dimension Mirror again to the other side. Taranza had been awaiting her.

* * *

"I have come back! Did I take too long?" she asked. "No," Shadow Dedede answered while staring. He blushed. She smiled back. Dark Meta Knight just sighed. She looked at him for a moment and decided to change the mood. "I brought different stuff from Dream Land!" she looked inside her basket. It was time to give stuff out. She gave Shadow Dedede a sketchpad with 2 pencils. "Draw whatever you see or something you admire!" she stated. He was as red as a tomato. She flew over to Shadow Kirby. She gave him a plushie toy of a Pikachu. He looked at it and hugged it. She flew over to Dark Meta Knight and pulled him over. "Can we talk?" she questioned him with coldish eyes.

* * *

"Yes, Queen Sectonia?" he wondered why she needed to talk to him. They were in another mirror where all those dead corpses were all around. They went to the background so no one could hear them. "Please, sit down," she demanded. He fell back onto his bum. "I've been noticing your strange behavior… Is this about me? It must be! Please, with truthfulness, tell me why," she was very curious now. While she was talking, she paced around the area. "I… I… I-I l-like you!" he blurted this out. He covered his mouth and turned away blushing, "I'm not worthy to even look at you, and I think that's why I can't see you very well. I'm half blind…" She gave a worried look to him. She couldn't see her very well, but he still likes her. That's made her feelings pour out in different directions. She felt so bad for him. _He doesn't even feel worthy to see my face and he can't._ She thought about all the other things he still hadn't told her yet. She now kind of regrets of taking over this dimension. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "Maybe…" he responded.

They sat near an almost untouched tree. It was so calm. It was a creepy calm. "I believe myself to be fake. I am just a copy! I want to be my own person! I even lost half of my eyesight for being who I was. I don't want to be me!" he almost wanted to break down. She did feel right really bad. "I do know one thing, though. You are 1 part of Meta Knight. You are the part that hates himself. You are most of his negativity. You a rejected piece of him. He doesn't like you because without this part of him, he has changed. To take care of himself he stays away. Together, you both are a team of one body, mind, and soul. Right now, you both are separated. You both think differently, though. You are your own person," she said this regretting it. He listened and understood who he really was. Hs stood up and hugged her. "I am him, but I am my own…" he replied.

They went back to the Dimension Mirror. She had noticed that she had him on her side. They had gotten closer with that conversation. She gave him a book called _The Legend of Zelda_. He took the book thankfully. He smiled again. Now, no one would be sad anymore.

* * *

"I also brought cake! If you want some, please come to the basket!" Queen Sectonia set her basket down near the Dimension Mirror, "I also have Green Tea!" Dark Meta Knight went for tea and everyone else, cake. They sat around the mirror talking. Shadow Dedede stayed as quiet as ever and kept blushing.

The next day they sat around with their new items and did whatever with it.

* * *

Queen Sectonia decided that it was time to actually try to check on her people. She went to Mirror Worlders and said, "I'll be in my kingdom for a while to check up on things. To prove I will be back, I will leave this here." She pointed to her crown on the top of her head. She took the crown and placed it on the Dimension Mirror. Taranza was close by her as to mean he's coming along this time. The queen gave a meaningful look to mean that she liked him back. _She was lying. _She didn't like no one. She just gave everyone specific looks that said she meant it. She never did.

* * *

"Mama!" said a small wasp princess to her mother, "I learned how to control my powers with these scepters!" "That's great darling!" a wasp queen replied. Suddenly a spider butler came in. He had blue-ish white hair and sliver eyes. "Queen Sectnita, my son wanted to inform you that the entire castle has been cleared of everyone and cameras," said the spider butler. "Thank you, Taranbelli. You both should leave as well." Queen Sectnita answered calmly. As the spider made his leave the wasp princess asked, "Mama, why did they leave?" "I made them, Sectonia," the queen replied, "I want to teach you something that no one may hear or do as my teachings goes."

The princess and the queen both made their way to the courtyard. "Look closely at my face," said Queen Sectnita. She made a face that looked like she was crying. "Mama, why are you crying?" Princess Sectonia asked worried. "I'm not," The queen made her straight face again in a second, "I learned how to convey real emotions without really feeling them. It called _lying with a face. _The royal wasp family has done this for years and we use a special magic to do so. Some people can do it without magic like the famous Star Warrior, Sir Meta Knight, but he has had some feeling show with his eyes. Do you wish to learn both ways?" "Yes!" she made a determined anime girl face. "Very well then…" the queen magically pulled out a book from nowhere. She read it aloud. "The proper way to show _lying with a face _without magic is fairly simple," the queen started. She read about half a page in simple terms to Princess Sectonia. The princess tried, but she failed. She tried again, again, again, and again. She still couldn't get it right. "This is where we use magic. She opened a spell book and said, "The way you must show _lying with a face _is saying these words while performing any counterpart spell: I want to show the people my lies of feelings eternally." The princess took both of her scepter out and while performing the counterpart spell she said the same words and her lies were now illusions. "These illusions pop up when I say so, am I correct?" Princess Sectonia asked. "Yes, I believe so," the queen answered. The queen made the book disappear and she called everyone back. But, before she did so she said, "Make sure NO ONE ever hears of what we just did. When you are older, please teach your own son or daughter,"

_ The princess smiled and spoke, "Yes, Mama. I'll do everything you say."_

* * *

The people of her kingdom looked at her with an anger that she never wanted to see. It was _that _anger that killed her mother. It was the anger of rebellion. She had much power over them. She suddenly heard someone shout out to Taranza, "Why must you obey such a sick queen? Do you know what she did?!" Taranza objected, "I do so because I want to!" The queen's face lied and sweet looking lie. "What are you talking about?" she asked ever so slightly. A group of fairies popped up from the crowd and yelled out, "You sent all the knights and bugs after all of us trying to kill us! They said that they had orders from _**you**_ to kill everyone!" The crowd shouted a _Yeah! _in agreement. A small ant kid stepped up and spoke, "We are the only ones left from the disaster." She lied once more; a serious face. The ant kid told her that his parents were killed and that he was alone now. She didn't care. "Go find someone else to talk to," she declared while sending them all out of the castle.

Later, she determined it was time to sleep and that's what she did. In the queen's sleep, all she heard was cries from the dead inhabitance that once lived here. It reminded her of the Mirror World that she had gone through. Taranza had been sleeping with hentai dreams of Queen Sectonia. He was liking it as his nose was bleeding gallons (DID HAVE TO TYPE THAT? Yes, I did.).

* * *

Dark Meta Knight was sitting near the mirror looking through to see what Queen Sectonia was doing. He blushed as she slept peacefully on her bed. He was surprised on the uproar from the people from earlier. Shadow King Dedede was next to him with his nose bleeding. He really did love her. Dark Meta Knight didn't like this. He was playing with the crown in his hands and set it down. "Apparently we both love Queen Sectonia. Do you want to battle this out?" Dark Meta Knight suggested as he stood up. Shadow Dedede closed his eyes and opened them in a split second and responded, "Yes…"

The 2 duked it out while Shadow Kirby was watching. He knew Queen Sectonia's plan by heart. Did he tell anyone? Nope. He was in the sleeping hideout where they always slept and watched from there. He began to fall asleep and his eyes finally shut.

BOOM! A loud explosion filled the area. "Poy-"Shadow Kirby began, but he suddenly looked out and saw Shadow Dedede with bombs and he seemingly had blown up Dark Meta Knight's sword beam. Dark Meta Knight was tired while Shadow Dedede was fine. This was a very stupid battle. He gathered his Pikachu plushie and stepped outside of the hideout and went to the fridge they had outside of it. He took a glass of milk from the top shelf and watched the two fight to their hearts' content. "She deserves and better lover than a fatass penguin!" Dark Meta Knight shouted from one side. "Fatass? Take a look at yourself! You're just a ball of lard with armor!" Shadow Dedede replied form the side where Shadow Kirby was at. Dark Meta Knight was angry as he mumbled, "Thanks to my real world counterpart." The knight was fuming with anger, but he calmed down a bit to attack with another sword beam. Shadow Dedede dodged as he jumped from the attack. Shadow Dedede ran towards him and swung at Dark Meta Knight. Dark Meta Knight was a bit blinded with rage to see that. He was hit so hard he flew backwards a full 10 meters. He had lost to rage and a hammer. "Ugh. Damnit," he admitted defeat. "Whatever, fatass! I won!" Shadow Dedede rejoiced as he twisted his hammer in the air. He kinda sucked at it and it landed on his head. He was KO'd. Dark Meta Knight was laughing as he was on the ground. Dark Meta Knight was in too much pain to get back up, so he just stayed there. Shadow Kirby face palmed and went back inside the hideout.

* * *

Queen Sectonia was waking up to command her servants again. She sent all of her bug soldiers and knights for the same mission. She had to. She did it for her mother. She still remembers that day.

* * *

The kingdom was in total rebellion. They set the castle on fire and raged into the throne room. Taranbelli and Queen Sectnita were together hugging each other while they knew they would end here and now. The people ran in and closed in on them. The guards were too scared to get back up and help them. Princess Sectonia was a secret to everyone and they never saw here. The only people who did see her was Taranbelli, Taranza, and her parents. Too bad, she never knew her father. He committed suicide when he found out he had a girl instead of a boy. He really wanted to have a boy then. She hid behind one of the columns in the throne room and watched as the people killed her mother and Taranbelli.

Princess, no, Queen Sectonia stood in the blood of her mother and butler. Her eyes glowed as she thought of a plan to get rid of the people who killed her beloved mother. She made herself viewable to the people. Many wanted to kill her and many thought she wasn't like her mother. She lied to them in every way possible to get on their good side. She made it there. What she didn't know was why they killed her mother. She didn't do anything wrong.

_ Dear Mother, I will always follow your rule and shall treat it the same with these people I hope you can hear me now, where ever you are._

* * *

Queen Sectonia was coming back to the Mirror World. When she first walked in all she saw was a KO'd Shadow Dedede and a not-moving Dark Meta Knight. She took the crown back from the floor where Dark Meta Knight left it. She walked to them and said clearly, "I need a person who trusts me the most enough for I can trust them." Dark Meta Knight stood right up and said, "Yes, You're Majesty!"

"I want to take over the Real World and take revenge. If the lower hero wins our fight and I die, I need you to take control of Shadow Dedede and my Mirror World copy to fight the lower hero and _**WIN,**_" The queen said with a hint of rage, "Taranza isn't here because I sent him to get the hero of the lower world." "Yes, You're Majesty!" Dark Meta Knight wrote everything down in Shadow Dedede's sketchbook and tore out that page.

BONUS

"I don't want to, poyo!" Shadow Kirby shouted as he tried to get out of Shadow Dedede's grip. Shadow Dedede was pulling on Shadow Kirby as it was his turn to get food. Where did they get the food? The other side of _those _mirrors. They used to live in Carrot Castle, but that was where all their food was. Don't worry, food in these conditions can't get a due date. "You have to go! We are all hungry here!" Shadow Dedede yelled while dragging Shadow Kirby. "Why can't you get Dark Meta Knight to do it!" the puffball asked desperately. "I went last time and also the week before that," Dark Meta Knight overheard.

Shadow whimpered along to the mirror. He made "Kirby's super adorable sad eyes" and begged again not to go. Dark Meta Knight got up and picked him up. He went inside the mirror and threw him and went back. He covered the mirror with a cloth, so the mirror can't reflect light and Shadow Kirby was stuck on the other side of the mirror.

He ran down the maze he knew by heart inside the castle. He went to the kitchens which happened to be right next to his old room. He gathered the food in his bag a left to his room. He looked at everything he left behind. It was filled with books and old toys. His room was quiet large with no dead bodies anywhere. He felt safe in this room compared to all the dead common enemies in the hallways. He grabbed a frame with a picture of all his old friends who used to live and took it with him.

Back at the Dimension Mirror, Shadow Kirby knocked on the mirror. He hopped right out to see an angry Dark Meta Knight who asked for the food. He was angry when he was hungry. He needed a Snickers… He put the rest of the food that Dark Meta Knight didn't eat inside the mini fridge. Shadow Kirby went to hideout where the Pikachu plushie was and placed the frame next to that. He sat there to remember the memories he had with them which were very short.

Dark Meta Knight had made Shadow Kirby follow him around and was like an overprotective parent. He needed to see Shadow Kirby in his sight at all times. He couldn't go anywhere with his "friends". Dark Mind didn't like this either. His friends were lucky to get a picture with him at all. Now, they weren't here anymore. Too bad, he had another mission to be worried about.

* * *

A.N.:

I believe this is my best writing yet! PLEASE R & R! I really want to hear what you guys have to say! Sorry for the late update; finals keep me busy. BTW I might stop Kirby Gone WRONG.


End file.
